


Bergara and Madej Investigations Inc.

by Impala_Chick, Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brothers, Epistolary, Implied Shane Madej/Ryan Bergara, M/M, News Media, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Private Investigators, Telegrams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: In 1893, Ryan left his family behind to advertise his private investigation business at the World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago. As it happened, the World's Expo featured the debut of Crackerjack, Juicy Fruit, the Ferris Wheel, and America's first serial killer. Ryan also met a local named Shane Madej.And luckily for us, Ryan's letters to Jake chronicling the whole adventure have recently been unearthed.
Relationships: Jake Bergara & Ryan Bergara, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 23
Kudos: 34
Collections: Pod_Together 2020





	Bergara and Madej Investigations Inc.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2cnmrivhup5tu2n/Bergara+&+Madej+Investigations+Inc.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 11MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:16:00 



### Stream  
  
---|---  
  
April 1, 1893

My dear brother,

Although I am about to pass out in my chair, I had to put pen to paper and record this moment. I finally made it to Chicago, the windy city! I am very happy to be no longer working at the mill, even though I miss you and mom and dad. 

I hope you get to come visit before the World’s Fair is over, because the buildings are really beautiful. They have clearly spared no expense. The whole exposition is nearly 700 acres! Believe me when I tell you that there is no way to take in all the sites in one day. The buildings have all been constructed just for the exposition, and are supposedly made of cheap materials covered in stucco. But they all gleam bright white, and you can’t even tell they are facades until you get really close. People have been around all day to put up signs and decorations.

There is a giant wheel towering over the city, but they say people are going to be able to ride around it in little carts! It’s probably terrifying to be up at the top of that thing, but I hope to be one of the first to ride it. I am guessing the wheel is going to be a huge attraction.

I haven’t even told you the best part. I have secured a booth and I will be advertising my new business right on the lake. They constructed a huge moving walkway that passes by in a long loop. They are nearly done with it, and it will carry people all the way down the wharf and back, and they can either stand or sit. I’m making a big banner so that at least people will know my name.

I know Dad isn’t happy with my decision, but you should tell him to sleep easy at night. This World’s Fair is going to put Bergara Investigations on the map!

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

****

* * *

****

**  
**

RYAN BERGARA DETECTIVE BUREAU

_“In these uncertain times, let Bergara do your research for you”_

Specializing in the Paranormal, the Strange, the Unexplained  
Will also help track down missing persons

*Licensed and Bonded*  


Member:  
California Association of Private Investigators  
Council of International Investigators

****

* * *

****

**  
**

May 1, 1893

My dear brother,

Today was opening day! I lost count of how many people I talked to, but I already passed out all of my flyers and I will have to get more printed. The energy of the crowd was electric. I don’t think I’ve ever seen so many people in one place. I was right about Chicago being the center of everything right now. The mayor even walked by! The visitors were dressed in fancy get ups. Almost all of the men had curly mustaches, blazers, and matching waistcoats. Many women were carrying their parasols to keep the sun at bay.

Something that you might know about - there was a woman who told me her son is a tree cutter. And he sometimes hears trees fall in the distance with no explanation. To hear her tell it, there were no other explanations for this tree falling, as the only crews in the area were working with her son. 

Intriguing story. Could it be the ghost of an angry lumberjack, returned to exact his revenge on his terrible employer? Or is it one of the employees playing tricks on the others? I won’t get into all of the theories now, but have you ever heard of anything like that where you are working?

I met a tall uppity Chicago-an today who basically called me a fraud. He said he’s never met a trustworthy investigator. And he said there is nothing supernatural that could possibly be real. What a big mouth. I was angry after he spoke with me, although he didn’t seem mean-spirited. I think he works in the Midway, because he had on a striped gray waistcoat and crisp white shirt, which is the typical uniform. I’ll never forget his soft felt hat, because it made him look even taller. 

I hope I don’t run into him again.

Also, I’ve tried Crackerjack for the first time today. It’s basically really sweet popcorn, with caramel, and I have a feeling it’s going to be a hit. Mark my words! 

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

* * *

****

* * *

May 14, 1893

My dear brother,

I spoke too soon, because that gentleman's name is Shane and we’ve struck up something of a friendship. And the best part of all is that Shane works at the Ferris Wheel, and it’s open! He’s promised me a ride sometime soon. His knowledge of the locals has come in handy, I have to admit. I’ve asked him all kinds of things about my new clients.

Anyway, there are a bunch of other carnival rides that you would probably enjoy. And so many exhibits! 34 states have their own pavilions and displays, including our home state of California. And the territories came together to put together an exhibit as well. I do hope I get time to visit some of these other attractions soon. Sometimes the wharf feels a bit removed from the other buildings, because everything is so spread out. But there is just so much to see. 

They have told me there are 14 main buildings that face the Grand Basin, which is really just a giant pool. I have only walked by the pool in the early morning, before the grounds opened for visitors. I could tell that the buildings were huge, but they were too far apart to count. 

I should tell you that the moving walkway is working great! It’s officially called _The Great Wharf, Moving Sidewalk_. The energy of the people trying it out for the first time is infectious. Everyone seems so excited and enthralled by the sites! I do hope I don’t grow tired of the scene in front of me, because this truly feels like a once in a lifetime experience.

Oh, and please tell mom that I am doing well. Even when I forget to eat, Shane brings me food from the carnival or from the lunch wagons parked just outside Jackson Park at the entrance to the Fair.

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

* * *

June 12, 1893

My dear brother,

I don’t have time to write much today, but I couldn’t resist marking this occasion with a letter. 

I’ve got my first real case! An item has gone missing from the artillery pavilion. Nothing too serious, but I’m looking into it. Shane offered to man my booth for me on his off hours, but I told him flyers can be stacked up on the table and that will have to do. He’s coming along with me instead. He's way bigger than me, so maybe he can intimidate people.

My first real case and I don’t want anything to mess this up. Shane’s cynical eye may prove to be a real help. 

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

 _Post script_ Don’t tell mom and dad until I’ve been paid.

* * *

June 30, 1893 

My dear brother, 

It took some work, but we’ve cracked this case wide open! Turns out that there is a bit of a family feud going on in the Krupp family and I’ve managed to return the “stolen” item without alerting Mr. Krupp to the squabbles of his children. Let’s just say I may or may not have made up a ghostly tall tale about the angry spirit of a dead customer. And Shane even helped out. He barely had to intimidate anyone. He was amused that the Krupps believed in ghosts, which I'm assuming is how you would feel about the story too. It was all worth it, because I’m definitely in their good graces. And we were rewarded with cash. 

Shane is moving in with me (trust me, I am as surprised as you are that he said yes). We've got enough money now to afford a real place. I'm really excited about our new brick building. It's got two stories, and it's just downtown. The second floor isn't quite done, but that's why we are getting it for a bargain. Luckily, moving will be easy since neither of us have much.

Are you going to be able to make it to the fair? 

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

 _Post script_ You can tell mom and dad now. Also, Shane saw me writing and wanted me to point out that he never believed for a second that a ghost was involved.

* * *

WESTERN UNION  
TELEGRAM

8 JUL 1893 AM 1109

COMING CHICAGO ONE WEEK YOU BETTER SAVE CRACKERJACK FOR ME=

JAKE BERGARA.

* * *

WESTERN UNION  
TELEGRAM

9 JUL 1893 PM 448

BE WARNED SHANE ALREADY TOOK GUEST BEDROOM YOU GET FLOOR=

RYAN BERGARA.

* * *

September 4, 1893

My dear brother,

I think Shane and I have become something of a hit around the expo. Basically, all of your hours manning the booth really helped us get our names out there and work cases. Many of which are still unsolved, but no one needs to know that.

And not to brag, but as soon as you left we got a new case. And it’s a doozy. There’s two women missing, but I won’t print their names in this letter in case it is intercepted. 

Basically what I’m saying is - thank you.

See? I can totally be humble. You should definitely not tell Shane about this.

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

 _Post script_ I almost forgot. I’m considering asking Shane to officially go into business with me. What do you think?

* * *

WESTERN UNION  
TELEGRAM

7 SEP 1893 AM 929

HE IS A GOOD GUY YOU HAVE MY BLESSING TELL HIM THANKS FOR THE JUICY FRUIT=

JAKE BERGARA.

* * *

September 19, 1893

My dear brother,

I’m sort of panicking because the exposition comes to an end in a little over a month. Almost all of these shiny buildings will be torn down to make way for something else. There won’t be crowds of people milling about any more to gawk at. My schedule will be dramatically different. I don’t even know how I’ll keep getting customers. Where will I get Crackerjack?

But here’s the thing. I actually like Chicago. Don’t hate me for saying this, but I think I’m going to stay. Shane said he’d help me get the upstairs space cleaned up, and we will both move up there together. We’ll turn the main floor into our store front and office, and we’re negotiating how to get a telephone line. Remember that guest room you ended up staying in? We’re going to buy a shiny new desk and put it in there. 

I feel so alive here. It’s like everyone has big dreams and big goals and I want to be a part of it. I want to make a difference. I’m grateful that Shane is willing to do the whole business thing with me. We are having a fun and terrifying time figuring this whole thing out. I definitely couldn't do it all by myself. There's so much paperwork!

I’ll send a separate letter to mom and dad and try to explain. Maybe you could help soften them to the idea? Also, please try to help them get access to a phone line. It won’t be long before there is telephone service across the entire country! 

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

* * *

Certificate of Incorporation

I, _W.H. Hinrichsen_ , Secretary of the State of Illinois, DO HEREBY CERTIFY, pursuant to the Companies law, that all requirements of the said law in respect of registration were completed by

BERGARA AND MADEJ INVESTIGATIONS INC

An exempted company incorporated in the State of Illinois with limited liability with effect from the 31st day of October One Thousand Eighteen Hundred Ninety Three. 

Given under my hand and seal in Chicago, Illinois this 21st day of October One Thousand Eighteen Hundred Ninety Three.

_William H. Hinrichsen_  
Registrar of Companies,  
Chicago, Illinois

* * *

October 30, 1893

My dear brother,

We did it. We created a business. Just look at this fancy certificate! I can barely believe it’s real. Room mates, best friends, and now business partners. It's a lot for one man to handle, but Shane is one of the best.

Speaking of which, come work for us. We just landed a big investigation and we need someone to answer our new phone. I can’t guarantee a high salary but you can stay for free in the downstairs guest room. Or maybe our friend Steven Lim still needs a job? I’m giving you first right of refusal, though.

Yours Sincerely,  
Ryan

* * *

WESTERN UNION  
TELEGRAM

2 NOV 1893 AM 1128

NO PAY WOW YOU DRIVE A HARD BARGAIN=

JAKE BERGARA.

* * *

WESTERN UNION  
TELEGRAM

2 NOV 1893 PM 206

VERY FUNNY MY OFFER FOR YOU TO MOVE OFFICIALLY RESCINDED=

RYAN BERGARA.

* * *

**epilogue**

**HH HOLMES’ MURDER CASTLE EXPOSED**

**CHICAGO, Ill.,** Dec. 22, 1893 - It seems that Chicago has received a gruesome Christmas gift. Just steps away from the site of the Columbian Exposition, a man was operating a three-story building filled with unimaginable horrors. His name was H.H. Holmes, although authorities are not sure what he goes by now. It is presumed that H.H. Holmes was an alias. The man had a large mustache, dark brown eyes, and was of average height.

The man owned a pharmacy and a three-story building. He lived on the top floor, but the building was equipped with trap doors, airtight vaults, and surgical equipment. In the basement were operating tables and ovens big enough to burn bodies. The police are currently guarding the building and keeping onlookers away. Please do no try to visit the building.

The private investigators at Bergara and Madej Investigations Inc. uncovered the abandoned Murder Castle while investigating the disappearances of both Nannie and Minnie Williams. They promptly reported their find to the authorities. When Bergara was pressed for a statement, he simply said, “We must respect the family at this time.” Madej refused to make a statement and instead told us to buzz off. 

Our anonymous source confirmed that both women were murdered. Their bodies had been hidden in the building for several months. It was difficult to identify them at first. Our source also believes that the Williams sisters were last seen alive together at the Columbian Exposition. Minnie supposedly moved to Chicago to marry Mr. Holmes. Her sister Nannie had come to Chicago to attend the wedding. It is not known at this time how the Williams sisters became acquainted with Mr. Holmes.

It seems likely that Mr. Holmes hid other victims in his Murder Castle, although we have been unable to confirm that at this time. All of the gruesome torture devices stored within were likely used on humans. There are reports that various rooms were filled with blood and body parts. Sleep well, Chicago. At least Bergara and Madej are on the case.

The H.H. Holmes manhunt is currently spanning several states. Please contact Chicago authorities if you have any information. 

**Author's Note:**

> The World's Columbian Exposition is also known as the Chicago World's Fair. Holmes was not arrested until 1894, but the victims mentioned [are real](https://oakcliff.advocatemag.com/2017/10/backstory-oak-cliff-victims-famed-serial-killer-h-h-holmes/). 
> 
> As for [telegrams,](http://www.telegraph-office.com/pages/telegram.html) each word after the first 10 costs extra. Punctuation costs extra, too.


End file.
